clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2010
The Puffle Party 2010 was a party that started on February 18, and ended on February 25, 2010. The party was all about puffles (as always) and was very similar to the Puffle Party 2009. It was released one day earlier according to the What's New Blog, that stated that updates or events will be released on Thursdays. In the Club Penguin Times it stated that the party would start on February 19th, but it actually started a day before (Thursday). Many rooms were the same as they were since the last Puffle Party in 2009. Free items were handed out as mentioned below. Unlike last year, the Mine was a "White Puffle Zone", which included with an area covered in ice used as an ice rink, snow and of course, white puffles. This year, another room, the "Puffle Show", was also added. It had a variety of activities, like a Puffle Obstacle Course, a Puffle Talent Show, and a Puffle Grooming Station. You could include your puffle in any of these activities, which could only be accessed if you were a member . You could see how it looked by clicking here. There were different rooms around Club Penguin made for certain colored puffles. For example, the Beacon was a Green Puffle Zone; the Cave was a Black Puffle Zone; and the Iceberg was a Pink Puffle Zone. Also, the Forest was a Blue Puffle Zone the Cove was a Red Puffle Zone, the Lighthouse was a Yellow Puffle Zone, the Dance Club was a Purple Puffle Zone. Orange Puffles had been seen in several rooms during the party. Look below for more information. Decoration Town The Town Center was not very well decorated. *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop changed the shape of their buildings. *A "Puffle Party" logo was hung on the Coffee Shop. *SWF Night Club The Night Club was the Purple Puffle's party place. *Purple streamers and balloons were put everywhere along with balloons that looked exactly like Purple Puffles. *The lighting was changed to purple lighting for the most part. *Purple Puffles were put on speakers and on the Dance Floor. *The Disco Ball automatically remained down all the time. *Two bubble blowers were added to the room. *SWF Snow Forts The Snow Forts were majorly redecorated and contained a puffle snowball fight. *There were eight snow forts with different flags and the corresponding puffles. The puffles threw snowballs at each other. *A Puffle Feeding area was added. *SWF Plaza The Plaza had a minor redecoration. *The Pet Shop changed its appearance. *Several puffle balloons were placed around. *Free Puffle Hats were given away. *SWF Pet Shop The Pet Shop had a major redecoration. *Many streamers and Puffle Balloons were put everywhere. *The middle of the room had a dancing puffle with several puffle-shaped lights. *If you go in with a puffle the lights will be the same color as the puffle. *SWF Forest The Forest was home to the Blue Puffle's Bountiful Bash. All the blue puffles were located here. *A giant play sculpture with small plastic balls filled up most of the forest. *Several blue puffles played with rubber balls on the sidelines. *Blue Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Cave The Cave hosted the Black Puffle's boisterous blowout. *The pool was replaced with a skating arena where black puffles were skateboarding. *Several metal platforms on the sides had black puffles sitting on them. *If a button marked windows was pressed, the windows would close and the Black Puffles would fire up. *Black Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Puffle Graffiti was placed on the walls. *SWF Mine The Mine was the White Puffle's wonderful wintry wonderland. *The Mine was covered in ice with White Puffles skating all around it in giant skates. *White Puffles watched and made ice clouds from the sidelines. *White Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *In the background you could barely see the frozen rockslide. *SWF Cove The Cove was the Red Puffle's renowned, relentless riot. *The surf building became a pirate ship. *Red Puffles fired cannons at another Red Puffle on a raft in the small pool. *Red Puffles played around everywhere. *Red Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Iceberg The Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's pretty palooza. *A trampoline and a skipping rope were laid out. *Pink Puffles were everywhere. *Pink Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beach The Beach was a place for all puffles. *There was a giant snow castle with multiple puffles in it. *Many puffles were playing in the snow. *Puffle Balloons and streamers were everywhere. *SWF Lighthouse The Lighthouse was the Yellow Puffle's yodeling yowza! *The stage was replaced with an excerpt from The Twelth Fish. *Yellow Puffles formed an audience in chairs. *One yellow puffle would make a sculpture when a mouse was waved over it. *A yellow puffle would paint your penguin if you stood in the penguin painting spot. *Yellow Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beacon The Beacon was the Green Puffle's great gonzo! *Wires were strung from the poles going up. *Green puffles in propeller hats flew around. *Green puffles played on the railings. *Green Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Some puffles were bouncing around the light in the middle. *SWF Dock The Dock was well decorated. *A giant play sculpture filled up the whole dock. *Puffle Balloons were everywhere. *No puffles appeared in this area. *SWF Ski Village The Ski Village was decorated to fit the theme. *The buildings became more puffy. *The Puffle Show was added. *SWF Free Items *Puffle Hat (at the Plaza) *Puffle Jacket (members only) (at the Puffle Show) Gallery Puffle Party 2010 Photos File:Puffletown!!.png|Town File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Dance Club (Purple Puffle Domain) File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|Snow Forts (The White puffle fort was added) File:PUffleplaza.png|Plaza File:Puffleforest.png|Forest (Blue Puffle Domain) File:Pufflepoolcave_lights_on.png|Cave/Pool, Black Puffle Domain. (Windows Opened) File:Pufflepool_light_off.png|Cave/Pool, Windows Closed. File:Pufflemine.png|Mine, The new Domain for the White Puffle. File:Pufflecove.png|Cove, Red Puffle Domain. File:Pufflepetshop.png|Pet Shop. File:Puffleiceberg.png|Iceberg, Pink Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeach.png|Beach. File:Pufflelighthouse.png|Lighthouse, Yellow Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeacon.png|Beacon, Green Puffle Domain. File:Pufflefeedingarea.png|The Party, Puffle Feeding Area. File:Puffledock.png|Dock. File:Puffleprtyyay.png|Ski Village without the tour guide booth File:Pufflepartyiscool.png|The Party, Puffle Show. File:Puffle_Party_Tour.png|Ski Village with the Tour Booth Sneak Peeks File:Feb_1st_Blog.jpg|A preview for the Upcoming Events in February 2010. File:Whitepufflesplat.jpg|Another preview. File:Puffle Party Banner.gif|An animated GIF banner for the party. (Click on it for animation) File:PuffleSneak.PNG|White Puffle room. File:PuffleSneak2.PNG|Member puffle show. File:BlackPuffleParty2010.jpg|Black Puffle room. Puffle Party 2010 Preparations File:BLACKPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The cave, Black box. File:BLUEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Forest, Blue box. File:GREENPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The beacon, Green box. File:PINKPUFFLEPRAPARATION.png|The Iceberg, Pink box. File:PURPLEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Dance Club, Purple box. File:WHITEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Mine, White box. File:YELLOWPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Lighthouse, Yellow box. Orange Puffle It was rumored that a new puffle will come during this party, and it was proved that the new one was orange. In the first puffle video from 2009, a white puffle was spotted. But in this year's new puffle video, an orange puffle can be spotted in the stampede. Many people say that it was replaced by the white puffle. The orange puffle can also be spotted every fifteen minutes the Box Dimension and Ski Lodge. And, it could also be seen at the Ski Village if ten penguins turned orange. As seen on the What's New Blog, Billybob had posted a picture of an orange puffle plush toy that is going to come out on Friday. But on Thursday February 26th, 2010, penguins started adopting orange puffles. Puffle Show The Puffle Show could be accessed if you were a member in the 2010 Puffle Party. There you could groom your puffle in the Grooming Station. Your puffle would get many wild hairdos including Elvis's hair, here. There was the Puffle Judging Station, where you could "enter" your puffle to be judged. One of the most popular spots in the Puffle Show was the Puffle Play Area. Here your puffle could run across an olympic-like track dodging obstacles and going up ramps. Finally, there was the snack bar in the shape of a green puffle. Trivia thumb|270px|The Orange Puffle sightings. *There was a website regarding the party. *This was the first party that would be officially be released on a Thursday, rather than a Friday, as Billybob announced on the Blog that the release time changed. *There was a glitch that occurred in which a penguin walking at the Dock with their puffle wouldn't experience the change in color of the banners and signs. *The Tour Booth was removed by mistake during the party, causing penguins who wanted to become tour guides unhappy. Eventually, the Club Penguin Team found out that they accidentally removed the Tour Booth and fixed their error. *The music played was a remix of the 2 main songs used in the Puffle Party 2009. *Some old penguins were unhappy due to the party was same as last year. *The Mine sign on the White Puffle domain was changed to Mina. Mina is the tagalog form of Mining or Mine shack. * This is when the orange puffle started to make its appearances. Music Main Music See also *Puffle *Orange Puffle *Puffle Show Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin